<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bright by fiveya_whoregreeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859700">bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves'>fiveya_whoregreeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tracing letters on your skin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphabet Meme, Belts, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, Kink Meme, NSFW Alphabet, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Read all tags, Short One Shot, Skirts, Spanking, Uniform Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“After being together quite a while at this point (or, at the very least, longer than any of her past relationships, nearing a year at this point), she’d gotten more comfortable asking to try things with him more and more frequently. Five never acted upset, always encouraging her to talk about her requests and, more often than not, telling her he’d be happy to try them.”</p><p>[Fiveya NSFW Alphabet Letter ‘B’: Belts]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tracing letters on your skin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbunnykissesxx/gifts">xxbunnykissesxx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for xxbunnykissesxx! I really enjoy their fic, “The Corpse Bride.” I have many feelings about monsterfucking, and they ended that fic the RIGHT way. Also, the WAP series is fantastic, and, if you guys like crack, everything they write is hilarious. </p><p>If you are upset by spanking/impact play with belts, daddy kink, or panic attacks, please do not read this! Though these are all connected one-shots and stay within the same timeline, they are all porn without plot fics, so not reading any of them won’t affect your understanding.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Vanya pulled at the sleeves of the Academy jacket, brown eyes seeming too wide as she glanced into the mirror (or maybe it was that her face was distorted in the dark room), she called out, “Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, her skin briefly illuminated in a bluish light, and she turned around, facing his approaching form as he stalked forward, eyes seeming cold when she could barely see them. Oftentimes she’d realize how much taller he was than her when he walked forward like this, caging her petite body against the vanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five buried his nose into the crook of her neck, softly commenting that she looked nice, dropping the roleplay before it even started, though she supposed he was trying to ensure that she was still comfortable with it. That pretty soon he’d be asking a few things to clarify she still wanted this. Even though Five had very little boundaries in most regards, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>respectful of her boundaries in this one, always dutifully following safe words or calling things off when he noticed her eyes drooping tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to assure him that she still very much wanted this, she dragged her fingers along his leather belt, causing him to hiss out sharply. “Please, Daddy?” she whispered, his head tipped forward enough that she could ghost her lips over his ear. “Don’t you want to punish me for being—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his brows when she cut herself off, biting her lip. She sometimes worried that she’d do something wrong somehow, say something just a little too much, and he’d tire of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he scooped her up, he whispered softly, “You don’t have to be ashamed of anything you want, Vanya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, she nodded. He kissed her nose. What she’d asked for this, he hadn’t even questioned it, just asking her to remember her safe word and to </span>
  <em>
    <span>use </span>
  </em>
  <span>it if she got upset at all. She didn’t really worry about that, even when he sensed that she seemed a little off, he’d stop everything, asking her if she was alright before he touched her again. After being together quite a while at this point (or, at the very least, longer than any of her past relationships, nearing a year at this point), she’d gotten more comfortable asking to try things with him more and more frequently. Five never acted upset, always encouraging her to talk about her requests and, more often than not, telling her he’d be happy to try them. This time had been a little different, feeling like she might be bringing up something that was painful for both of them, but Five had shrugged and told her that it wasn’t like this was something that had ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Reginald. Spanking wasn’t really his style, probably thinking it was too weak of a punishment, so she figured Five had a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she’d been mortified in asking him to try this. She’d called him ‘Daddy’ the first time entirely by accident, and she’d nearly started sobbing from embarrassment. Five had had to comfort her for a bit, not complaining at all as he’d pulled out of her, just understanding that she’d needed him and gently cooing to her and assuring her that she was okay, that he’d never judge her for anything until she’d calmed down. When he’d told her to call him that again the next day, she’d nearly been done for right there, both from the desire and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>joy</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d felt when she’d realized that he’d liked hearing it just as much as she’d enjoyed saying it. Yesterday, when she’d asked him and he’d told her he’d love to try it, she had felt the same feeling she’d felt then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief. It was a sense of relief she had felt. That Five didn’t judge her for this, that she was with someone who wanted the same things as her, that he liked taking care of her and she liked being taken care of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand dragged over the uniform skirt, cupping her ass into his hand. When he carried her to a room that had once been Reginald’s office, she was quivering in his arms. Five stopped right as he reached the desk, asking, in a voice that was so soft that she would have never assumed it was him (that is, if she hadn’t heard him use it on her so many times before since he’d come home to her), “Are you still okay with this? Or do you want to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to keep going, Daddy,” she choked out, feeling her cheeks flame. Five kissed them, tenderly humming to her until she could feel her embarrassment subsiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when she could feel the mortification leaving, when all she was experiencing was the feeling of his comfort and adoration washing over her and the desire thrumming through her veins, did he start pulling at his belt. She knew because she heard the metallic sound of him undoing it, feeling a wave of desire hit her and knowing that when he touched her panties, they’d be soaked through with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” he asked, voice taking on a velvety quality that she’d only heard a few times before, that caused her to whimper now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing he wouldn’t accept her just nodding, that he was trying to make sure that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted this, she gasped, “Yes, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand rested against her ass, coaxing off her panties ever so slowly. Cool air hit her bare skin that felt like it was on fire from the arousal she was feeling, and she hissed. Five’s voice was almost reverent as he asked, “And you want to be punished by Daddy. Don’t you, sweet girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy.” She knew that he was examining the cum that had spilled over and dampened her underwear, knew that his face would be screwed up into that expression that felt both fascinated and wanting. Even though she couldn’t see him in her position, she knew that his eyes were lit up with his adoration for her, and she felt safe just knowing that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>touching her, watching her as she was bent over and her legs spread out for him. “Can I get your belt now? So I know to be good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger slipped inside of her. “Don’t you want this first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pretty sure this was some sort of trap. Or that Five felt guilty that he was about to be spanking her, even though she very much wanted it and would be willing to beg for it. Either way, she figured he’d listen when she said, “Not until I get punished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya could sense him raising his brows, realizing he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt guilty about using a belt on her, surprised that he’d agreed to it. Though she supposed she’d been pretty clear she’d wanted it when she’d asked him, and, for the most part, he was willing to try everything at least once. “Alright, dear. Don’t move.” Just as he was saying it, she’d been squirming underneath him, and she figured that it was probably the fact that her trembling in want was causing his desire to pleasure her to outweigh his desire to use the belt on her. Sounding almost nervous, he added, “There you go, just lie still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the belt landed on her ass, lifted up in anticipation for him, she yelped, jumping up and nearly falling over in the process. She was certain that she would fall over, actually, but he grabbed her before she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, Vanya, did I hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded on the verge of a panic attack, and, despite the fact that she really wanted him to do that again, she also was pretty sure he needed to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Five, you didn’t.” She turned around, setting her hands on his tense shoulders. “It was fine. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes searched over her, trying to find any lies in what she was saying. “Alright, but… do you mind if we stop? For now? We can try again later, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” It would be endearing, how freaked out he looked at the concept of hurting her, if he didn’t look as haunted as he did. She stood up fully, wrapping her arms around him, softly assuring him that she was okay, that he didn’t need to worry. By the time that he was calmed down, he sent her a guilty look, and she dragged him to their bedroom, letting him take care of her again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this was super short, but all of these are supposed to be 1k-2k! Hopefully you guys aren’t upset about that! Thank you for reading! The next kink will be choking, and I’ll have it out within the next week, I’m betting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>